Forgive and Forget
by Kupoke
Summary: My first fanfic ever written. It's YAOI so beware. Shigeru tries to find Satoshi in order to reveal his true feelings about him. Will things go smoothly or will it end up in disaster?


**_Forgive and Forget_**

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I repeat, NOT MINE. Thank you for your cooperation.

Pairings: Shishi

Warning: Yaoi. I think that's it...

Author's Notes: My very first fanfic. I grew quite attached to it so I decided to post it. Just explaining the poor quality. ^^;;

~~~~~~

Why? Why do I feel this loneliness? Is it because of my friends? My family? No...it's HIM...Satoshi. Sighing, I think of all the times we've spent together. I think about the many times I almost told him but never did. Oh, Shigeru. You idiot. Out of all the people you could possibly fall in love with, it had to be Satoshi. My fan club sits in back seat, mindlessly chatting about nothing. I'm not listening. I've got enough things on my mind as it is.

A red light gives me a short time to rest. I glance at my reflection in the rear-view mirror. My hair is unkempt, tousled by the wind. Sunglasses hide my eyes, which have lost their glow due to many sleepless nights. Images of him haunt my dreams. Who could possibly sleep?

The light turns green and I'm off again. He floods my thoughts once again. So lost in my thoughts, I almost forget our destination, until a cacophony of screams snaps me back into reality.

"Shigeru! We're here! We're here!" one girl yells.

"Where shall we go first?" another asks.

"Go off and have fun," I reply. "There's something I have to take care of first..."

They run off to the nearest mall, like a pack of wild dogs seeking its prey. Forgetting about them immediately, I begin searching for what I came here for. It is then that I see a yellow ball of fuzz, followed by a voice. His voice.

I walk towards the origin of that sweet sound. There he is. He's sitting in the shade of a tree, having a leisurely lunch with Pikachu. I find myself staring at him. Staring at his perfect face, those soft, sweet lips, and those big brown pools. I could so easily lose myself in those eyes...

"Shigeru?" He stops talking to Pikachu when he notices me approaching. He's there, all alone. It's almost perfect. I open my mouth to speak, but instead I end up putting on my most obnoxious grin.

"Well, if it isn't little Satoshi. Lost any battles recently?" I blew it...

He looks hurt for a second, but it's soon replaced by anger. "I could beat you in a Pokémon battle any day!"

"Ha! With what? Your loser Pokémon? I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back!" Why? Why do I insist on pushing everyone away? Is it because I'm afraid of getting hurt? That's when it happened. He ran off, shedding tears. That's never happened before... Have I finally gone too far? Have a pushed him away for good?

~~~~~

I'm so weak. I have always tried to take his insults. I've taken everything he's given me since the first day we've met. But it hurts so much that someone I love so much could be so mean. I keep running, crying the whole way, until I reach a cliff. Realizing that I could run no further, I curl up into a ball and bawl my eyes out. Pikachu ran after me, trying to comfort me. No, Pikachu, not even you can help me this time.

"Satoshi..." I hear him. What's that in his voice? Sadness? Regret? He's not his usual sarcastic self.

"Satoshi..." he says, repeating himself. He expects an answer.

"Shi...geru?" My voice is distorted from crying so much.

"Satoshi. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all the insults, the name-calling. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. Ever since day one I've never done anything except hurt you. I don't know if you'll ever be able to forgive me..." This must be hard for him. I can tell. Before I can respond, he continues.

"I'm sorry that I could never tell you how I truly feel. I'm sorry for pushing you away when I really wanted to be close to you. And finally, I'm sorry for never telling you that... I love you."

That's it. If I weren't already an emotional wreck, I'm sure I would start crying now. Oh geez, I'm still crying. How can the human body produce so much fluid?

He cringes as if he's expecting me to hit him. "Oh, Shigeru. I've been waiting to long to hear you say those words. I always thought I would be the one who would tell you."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" he asks, his eyes filled with hope.

"Yes, Shigeru. I love you, too."

~~~~~

Those four words. Those four, wonderful, magical words that I never expected to hear. "I love you, too." They keep echoing in my mind, filling my heart with joy. I do a retake, making sure I didn't mishear him. I beam at him happily, my eyes filling with tears. Leaning in, I kiss him sweetly on the lips. Our first kiss. I feel like I'm going to explode from all this joy.

He breaks the kiss and rests his head on my shoulder. We sit silently for a moment until I ask, "So, do you forgive me?"

He chuckles and responds saying, "What do you think?"

I kiss that smirk off his face and we both sit there, watching the sun set over the horizon...

~Owari~

Oh boy! You read my fic! ^_^ ::Glomp:: Thank you! Now review my ficcy and I'll be the happiest girl on earth! Wee! ::Runs around in circles, spinning and giggling madly::


End file.
